The basic principle of photography involves the opening and closing of a camera's shutter which in turn lets light into the camera's lens that travels through onto film or other light sensing surfaces. The lens of the camera is used to channel this light onto a plane or sensor, where it can be recorded and a photo created by one way or another. Video consists of a similar technique, but instead of capturing one image, many frames are recorded every second such as 25 or 30 frames per second. Once played back, motion appears in regular, real-time speed as smooth seamless animation of photographs.
There are many broad forms of photography and cinematography such as wildlife photography, portrait photography, photo journalism photography and aerial photography. Similarly, there are also many techniques of photography and cinematography such as close-up, camera dolly shots, panning shots, racking focus and follow shots.
Time Lapse Photography is a photography/cinematography technique whereby the frequency at which film frames are captured—the frame rate, is much lower than that which is used to play back the sequence. When played back at normal speed, time appears to be moving faster and thus lapsing. For example, an image of a scene may be captured once every second, and then played back at 30 frames per second; the result would be an apparent increase of speed by 30 times.
Time lapsing can be achieved by using either a video camera or a still photography camera configured to capture a sequence of images. Camera settings are adjusted to control desired intervals to take a particular frame or alternatively external devices can be connected to the camera to achieve the same results.
In general, motion control devices are known and used for time-lapse photography and cinematography. For example, some devices require a specific tooth belt in order to operate linear time-lapse movement. Specialised tooth belts are expensive to manufacture and are only produced in limited lengths thereby reducing the maximum distance the device can travel. Some devices may travel along a fixed track in combination with a tooth belt. Again, a track provides limitations in that it requires securing to a ground surface via tripods or other means. A further disadvantage with using a track is that the device has to be specifically configured to drive along the specified track or rail which limits the device's use and adaptability for multi application.
From the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a motion control device that operates more efficiently, reduces the problems associated with the prior art and/or provides the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the embodiments described herein will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.